


one summer’s day

by ecchi



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecchi/pseuds/ecchi





	one summer’s day

Filming wraps up, and Fuma is glad for it. About five times they’d said they were ending filming only to shoot something else, and by this time, his stomach is seriously hurting. He knows he shouldn’t have drank that Sprite earlier, but everyone else had grabbed a soda and he figured that just one wouldn’t do much damage.

He trusted his stomach too much, yet again. Quickly, he scurries off to the bathroom, and ends up hunched over the sink. It’s not necessarily that he feels like he’ll be sick, but he definitely feels nauseous. It’s something that he’s really used to, but that doesn’t mean that it’s not annoying to deal with. A wave of nausea subsides and Fuma moves back, extending his arms before coming into a full stretch.

It’s just then that he realizes that he’s not alone in the bathroom as he looks over his shoulder and catches a glimpse of the taller, yet younger male. Fuma can tell that Marius is worried about him— despite his act, Fuma feels and perceives things much better than he lets on. Besides, this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, and Marius tends to just let people know how he’s feeling anyway. It’s a bluntness that Fuma appreciates, and one that he can relate to himself, in a way.

Realizing that he’s been rather… stare-y as he looks into the mirror this whole time, Fuma straightens up and then turns around, casually waving at the other male, and giving him his best ‘I’m fine, it’s just the usual stomach problems’ smile, but he finds his arms full of Marius before he can even protest it.

Not that he does, because there was an almost puppy-like quality to Marius that made it okay to be so physically affectionate with him, something that made it almost soothing to joke around with the younger male. Marius has to slouch just a little to give a proper hug, but the technique still hasn’t changed as each year passes and Marius grows taller and taller.

"Today was fun~" Fuma says, to break their silence. It’s not that he minded quiet moments between the two of them, in fact some times he really enjoyed them, but he felt something needed to be said here. They were just standing around in a bathroom, after all.

"Un, but are you okay?"

"You waste no time in getting to the hard-hitting questions, huh?" Fuma grins and slacks his hold on the other male a bit, reaching up and fiddling idly with Marius’ hair, "I’m fine, I’m fine, it’s just my stomach, don’t worry…"

"Fumakun? Next time you should be more careful…"

Fuma used to think that Marius frankness when it came to things like this were a little strange. But he also knows that the younger male comes from another place entirely, with a different mindset, and over time, he’s become more and more used to it. It doesn’t bother him that Marius is asking him to watch himself, although he feels as if that’s his place, to be telling the younger male to watch himself and take care of himself.

"I know, I know, but soda just looks so tasty sometimes!" he insists, in a strange voice, like the kind he always adopts when he’s trying to do an impersonation, or speaking non-seriously. There’s a grain of truth in what he’s said, though, and he also knows that it’s not just soda that irritates his stomach, but overly acidic drinks and the like. Fuma is also aware that he’s not the only person like this, but boy does he feel alone sometimes. "Especially melon soda…"

Marius laughs, unconsciously handsy as he takes hold of Fuma’s hand and swings their arms a bit, “You’re better now?”

"When you came to me, I felt a little healed,” Fuma grins, teasing Marius, to which he’s rewarded with a weak slap. Fuma lets go of the other boy’s hand to wrap his arms tightly around him and shuffle as best as he can towards the door with him like that.

Wriggling desperately from Fuma’s grasp, Marius goes to open the bathroom door, pushing Fuma from behind just to get him out of there quicker, though Fuma tries to stand still in order to prevent the pushing, nearly landing on his face when he gives in too early and Marius gives him a particularly strong push from behind. They both laugh, very much in their own playful little world.

It’s then that Fuma breaks away from the younger male, though actually he’s a little reluctant to do this, he finds. Marius is never gone for too long, though, at least not when they’re on set together. Fuma goes to drink a swig of tea and then throws the bottle in his bag, shamelessly stripping and not noticing the weight of the younger male’s stare.


End file.
